


[Podfic of] Affection by S0mmerspr0ssen

by kholly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationship, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People talk, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Affection by S0mmerspr0ssen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252416) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



> With kind permission from S0mmerspr0ssen.

**Title:** [Affection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/252416)  
 **Author:** [S0mmerspr0ssen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen)  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** John/Sherlock (gen)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **File Length:** 6:54 min

Download from [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tdcozba0pt509hu)


End file.
